La nube de Namimori
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: En cualquier parte del mundo se cuentan leyendas, las leyendas tienen cierta parte de realismo o justifican a su manera un hecho, estas suelen cambiar conforme se van narrando por distintas personas. ¿Alguna ves escuchaste la leyenda sobre la nube de Namimori?, ¿No? Entonces adéntrate y conoce la leyenda que pocas personas conocen sobre Namimori. 1827


Hola, bueno pues aquí les traigo el oneshot de la Oreja de Vongola, esta será la historia donde se basa la obra que realizarán en el otro fanfic. Para las personas que no han leído La Oreja de Vongola, no se preocupen, no tienen que leerlo para entender este.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi querido **Iceen Leonir** , que me estuvo ayudando en la escritura de este fanfic y sin él, esto aún no estaría terminado.

 **Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ no me pertenece, todos los derechos de los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son de _Akira Amano-sensei_ , lo único de mi autoria es la historia.

Bueno y por último este fic está narrado como en esas películas donde se inicia con personas que comienzan a narrar la historia, pero en vez de ver a estas personas comentando la historia, se ve como se esta desarrollando, espero que se entienda lo que trato de decir, en fin, ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 _ **La nube de Namimori.**_

Unos chicos se encontraban en el bosque de Namimori acampando, como era costumbre para algunas personas en Namimori.

Hey, Giotto, vamos sé que sabes varias leyendas, cuenta una –pedía G

Sí, G tiene razón, tú te sabes varias –dijo Lampo apoyando a su amigo

Esperen G, Lampo, ¿Y qué si me sé algunas?, no creo que a todos les guste la idea de qué yo las cuente –dijo Giotto

No, te equivocas, estoy de acuerdo –dijo Alaude sentado a su lado

Nufufu~ Veamos que nos puedes contar –decía algo burlón un chico de cabellos azules

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes también Alaude, Daemon? –Dijo Giotto derrotado –Si tan solo hubieran venido Asari y Nukles, ellos tienen mejores historias

Yo creo que nos apoyarían –dijo G

Como sea, empieza –dijo Lampo

Bien, bien, les contaré la que más recuerdo, es un viejo relato sobre Namimori… cuando me lo contaron unos ancianos me dijeron que el titulo que se le quedó era "La nube de Namimori" –dijo el rubio empezando con el relato

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Namimori era un pequeño pueblo al parecer sin nada en especial, ocurrían las actividades normales de un pueblo: ganadería, agricultura, etcétera. Aunque tenían un evento que hacía muy peculiar aquel pueblo.

Chicos despiértense –dijo el hermano mayor Takeshi Yamamoto de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, despertando a sus "hermanos", realmente no tenían lazos de sangre, pero ellos no tenían padres y se conocieron de pequeños y se trataban como hermanos

Ya voy, ya voy –dijo el segundo hermano de cabellos grises casi platinados y de ojos color esmeralda, Hayato Gokudera –Vamos, Tsu, despierta –dijo empezando a zarandear al pequeño bultito de la cama continua

Está bien –dijo Tsunayoshi Sawada, de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, era el menor porque él tenía quince, Hayato tenía diecisiete y Takeshi diecinueve

Ya está listo el desayuno –dijo Takeshi, los otros dos hermanos se levantaron se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a desayunar

Gracias por la comida –dijeron los tres al unísono para luego comenzar a comer

¿Te ha ido bien trabajando en la panadería del señor Basil? –preguntó Tsunayoshi a Takeshi, quién trabaja en una panadería y Hayato en un pequeño restaurante situado en la entrada al pueblo, mientras que él no trabajaba porque sus hermanos mayores no se lo permitían, entre los dos parecían su padre y su madre

Ha ido de maravilla, además de que pronto será el festival de las flores –respondió Takeshi

¿Y a ti, Hayato? –preguntó Tsunayoshi ahora al peli-plateado

De igual forma, el restaurante pronto recibirá más clientes porque el festival de las flores se acerca –dijo Hayato sonriéndole a su hermano menor

Woah~ es cierto, el festival llegará pronto –dijo Tsunayoshi emocionado, el festival de flores era un acontecimiento que sucedía en la primavera, el bosque de Namimori se llenaba de flores y cuando llegaba la primer lluvia de primavera junto con su viento fresco hacía que todas las flores y su aroma llenaran la aldea en una lluvia de flores y agua con viento olor a flores, por lo que varias personas venían para ver aquel acontecimiento de diferentes lugares

¿Tsu, vas a ir con alguien especial? –Preguntó Hayato –Ya sabes, por lo que dicen de que si besas a tu persona amada cuando cae la lluvia están destinados a estar juntos por siempre

¿Q-Qué? Yo no… no tengo a nadie en especial –dijo Tsunayoshi y no mentía, aún no se enamoraba de nadie

Bien, bien, solo preguntaba –decía riendo Hayato

Ya me tengo que ir, ¿Vienes Hayato? –dijo Takeshi dejando su plato en el lavatrastos y abriendo la puerta de su pequeña casa

Sí, ya voy –respondió Hayato siguiendo al mayor

Nos vemos, Tsunayoshi –se despidieron ambos antes de salir

Tsunayoshi volvió a la rutina de todos los días, lavar los trastes, arreglar la casa y esperar a sus hermanos para la cena. Pero últimamente salía de casa y ayudaba a diferentes personas en el pueblo.

Ese día salió luego de hacer los quehaceres domésticos, primero iba a ir a la librería a ayudar al anciano que ahí atendía a ordenar varios libros, luego iría con Yuni a acompañarla a comprar un vestido para el festival, más tarde se encargaría de buscar algunas plantas medicinales para el doctor del pueblo. Realmente no le disgustaba en absoluto que las personas le pidiesen su ayuda porque, es más, él la ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio.

Cuando llegó a la librería el anciano hombre se alegró al verlo, pues no contaba con nadie más que le pudiese ayudar con los libros.

Tsunayoshi, qué bueno verte, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo el hombre

No es nada, Timoteo –dijo el castaño

Había partes en la librería en las que las telarañas abundaban, también era de esperarse que el polvo se acumulara y los libros estaban de aquí para allá, además de que no había mucha iluminación dentro de la librería, sin duda, había mucho por hacer, pero no era nada imposible.

Al cabo de unas dos horas y media, el trabajo ya estaba hecho, limpió todas las telarañas, sacudió varios de los libros más empolvados y barrió también el polvo del suelo, acomodó en sus lugares los libros y consiguió unas cuantas velas más para el candelabro principal, termino pronto con aquello gracias también a la ayuda de Timoteo con el pretexto de qué aún no estaba tan viejo. Después de todo, se despidió y se fue ahora con su amiga.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

¡Tsunayoshi! Me alegro de que me puedas ayudar –dijo muy agradecida Yuni, quién le había pedido que le ayudase a escoger un vestido para el festival

No es nada, además es una ocasión muy especial, ¿No?, Irás con Gamma al festival, ¿Cierto? –Comentó Tsunayoshi haciendo enrojecer a su amiga –Tu expresión me dice a gritos que he acertado

Sí que lo has hecho –decía aún sonrojada –Vamos –tomó a Tsunayoshi por la muñeca y lo llevo hasta la parte comercial del pueblo

Lo nuevo en el pueblo eran los vestidos, un vendedor de tierras lejanas llegó al pueblo y montó su negocio de vestidos juntó a su hermana, quien le ayudaba a confeccionarlos, estos eran Byakuran y Bluebell Gesso. Estos adquirieron gran popularidad en corto tiempo por sus hermosos y creativos diseños, además de su económico precio.

Vaya, hay varias señoritas por aquí –mencionó Yuni

Sí, ven, vamos a ver si encuentras un vestido que te guste –dijo Tsunayoshi entrando a la tienda

Bienvenidos~ –saludó una chica de cabellos azules –Soy Bluebell, por favor, miren los vestidos que tenemos y si encuentran uno de su gusto, no duden en preguntarnos

Está bien, gracias Bluebell –dijeron ambos, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la peli-azul

Aunque se encontraban varias muchachas se podían apreciar todos los vestidos de aquel lugar, pero Yuni se fijó exclusivamente en uno que se encontraba al fondo, era un vestido de color azul claro con listones naranjas alrededor.

Mira este, me encanta este vestido –dijo enseñándoselo a Tsunayoshi, quién pensó que se le vería muy bien a Yuni

Es muy bonito –dijo Tsuna – ¿Este es el vestido que quieres comprar? –preguntó el castaño y Yuni asintió, ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos blancos, Byakuran

Disculpe, ¿Podría venderme ese vestido azul? –preguntó Yuni, señalando el vestido

Por supuesto señorita, ese vestido se le quedará precioso –dijo Byakuran dedicándole una sonrisa a Yuni

Cuando estuvo pagado el vestido, Tsuna acompañó a Yuni a su casa, el camino se pasó en silencio, pero era un silencio divertido ya que se podía notar la emoción de Yuni que cargaba entre sus manos el vestido.

¿El vestido te gustó mucho? ¿O estás pensando en lo que te dirá Gamma cuando te vea luciendo ese vestido? –dijo divertido Tsunayoshi cuando se encontraban a una calle de la casa de Yuni, la chica solo pudo desviar la mirada enrojecida

¡No estoy pensando en Gamma! –dijo la chica

Bueno, bueno, es que te ves tan emocionada que eso me pareció –dijo Tsuna –En fin, nos vemos luego –dijo Tsunayoshi despidiéndose pues ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica

Sí, adiós –dijo también despidiéndose Yuni

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Ahora Tsunayoshi se encontraba en el bosque buscando las plantas medicinales para el doctor del pueblo, estaba buscando en cada arbusto y en cada árbol, tenía suerte de encontrar buenas plantas medicinales que serían de ayuda con enfermedades graves.

Cuando el castaño por fin se iba a ir de nuevo al pueblo, un oso apareció en el camino, Tsunayoshi corrió en dirección opuesta, el oso era veloz y pronto lo alcanzaría, tropezó con una rama y cayó, se lastimó la rodilla, pero no iba dejar de correr tenía que levantarse, aún con el dolor de la rodilla. El oso ya se encontraba demasiado cerca, Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el fin, pero eso nunca ocurrió, al abrir los ojos pudo notar que el oso se iba corriendo en otra dirección y una persona, muy bella a los ojos de Tsunayoshi, se encontraba a unos pasos de él, se trataba un chico de mirada atemorizante azul oscuro, cabellos negros y piel de un inmaculado blanco que vestía un yukata azul.

Nos volveremos a ver, deberías irte antes de que vuelva el oso –dijo aquel chico, Tsunayoshi hizo caso y se retiró

Al llegar al pueblo unas personas le ayudaron a llegar hasta el doctor, pues de lejos se veía que aquel chico no estaba bien, al llegar con el doctor, lo primero que hizo Tsuna fue entregarle todas las plantas medicinales que le había pedido, además de muchas otras que encontró, todas las plantas estaban en una bolsa tejida, y cuando el doctor lo vio lastimado no tardó nada en sacar lo necesario para curarlo.

Le lavó la rodilla y le colocó un ungüento para que no se le infectase la herida, también le puso una venda, de esta forma estaría controlada la herida ara que no sangrara más.

Gracias –dijo Tsunayoshi luego de que el doctor lo curó

De nada, gracias a ti por haber pasado tantos problemas por unas plantas medicinales –dijo el doctor

No es problema, nos vemos –dijo Tsuna, el atardecer ya había caído sobre el cielo, así que se dirigió a su casa a esperar a sus hermanos para la cena

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Tsunayoshi se encontraba descansando en la habitación cuando sus hermanos llegaron, así que se levantó de su cama y fue a recibirlos.

Hola, ya hemos vuelto –dijeron Hayato y Takeshi

Bienvenidos de vuelta –dijo feliz Tsuna

¿Eh?, ¿Qué te pasó, Tsu? –dijo Takeshi algo preocupado al notar una venda en la rodilla de su hermanito

¿Alguien te hizo daño? –preguntó enojado ante la idea Hayato, el menor negó eso

Tsuna les contó a sus hermanos todo lo que había hecho en el día mientras que se sentaban a la mesa, aunque cuando estaba contando el cómo se había lastimado omitió lo que el chico, que al parecer lo salvó, le había dicho: "Nos volveremos a ver".

Me alegro totalmente de que ese chico se encontrara ahí, no me imagino la idea de perderte a causa de un oso –dijo Hayato abrazando protectoramente a Tsunayoshi

Yo igual, me pregunto quién será aquél chico –dijo Takeshi –Si vuelves a verlo, no te olvides de agradecerle –dijo sonriéndole a Tsuna

Takeshi se dispuso a preparar la cena junto a Hayato, mientras que Tsuna se encontraba colocando en la mesa una jarra con agua, vasos y los platos para la comida; unos minutos después Hayato sirvió la comida y se dispusieron a comer mientras Takeshi y Hayato le contaban a Tsunayoshi como les había ido en el día.

Cuando acabaron la cena Tsunayoshi se puso a lavar los platos, aún cuando sus hermanos le dijeron que era mejor que se vaya a descansar por lo de su rodilla, el se negó diciendo: "Ustedes han trabajado todo el día, mejor vayan a descansar ya, enseguida los alcanzó".

Y cuando la labor se hubo hecho, Tsunayoshi se fue a su cama, deseándoles buenas noches a sus hermanos y antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, el recuerdo del chico del bosque asaltó su mente.

Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –dijo Tsunayoshi en un susurro para el mismo antes de caer dormido

*** ~Namimori~ ***

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por sus hermanos como era la costumbre, desayunaron juntos y luego Takeshi y Hayato marcharon hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

Tsunayoshi no sabía qué hacer, pues los labores como lavar los platos ya las había realizado y no había quedado con nadie para ir a ayudarle, con aburrimiento, decidió salir para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda y si no era así al menos se distraería un poco.

De camino hacia la plaza de la ciudad, recordó a aquel chico que lo salvó del oso, ¿Tal vez debería ir a ver si estaba?, sin saber exactamente por qué, Tsunayoshi se dirigió al bosque.

Una vez en el bosque, se adentró más de lo que debía, Tsunayoshi buscaba señales de alguna cabaña o algo parecido, escuchó el sonido del río y trató de llegar hasta él, pero no podía ver bien por lo que parecía ser neblina.

¿Por qué hay tanta niebla? –se preguntó a si mismo

No es niebla, son pequeñas nubes con poca densidad creadas por mí –dijo alguien quien se encontraba cerca del río, cuando Tsunayoshi llegó al río pudo ver que se trataba del chico pelinegro del día anterior.

¿No es lo mismo? –preguntó Tsuna

No, no confundas lo libre de las nubes, con lo tramposo e ilusorio de la niebla –dijo el pelinegro con un tono de voz serio

Está bien, tienes razón, las nubes siempre han sido libres, volando por el cielo, movidas a su antojo por el viento –dijo Tsunayoshi haciendo sonreír al chico –Ah, es cierto, ¡muchas gracias por lo de ayer!, ciertamente salvaste mi vida

No fue nada –dijo el de cabellos negros

Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre? –dijo Tsuna al desconocido

Mi nombre es Kyoya… –respondió pero fue interrumpido por lo que parecía ser un dolor en su pecho

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado Tsuna

No lo sé, pero sé que pronto moriré –dijo en un quejido el de negros cabellos

¿A qué te refieres? ¡Aún eres joven! –dijo Tsunayoshi algo exaltado, no toleraba la muerte de las personas, incluso si fuese algo natural

No lo soy, solo es mi apariencia… y es que hay una razón por la cual me pase esto… –dijo Kyoya, y después de una breve pausa continuó –Soy un espíritu elemental

¿Un espíritu? –Repitió confuso– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó, recordaba haber escuchado que los espíritus elementales solían mantener equilibradas partes del tipo que eran, sin embargo nunca había visto uno

Soy el espíritu que resguarda este bosque y también soy un espíritu del tipo nube –dijo en respuesta Kyoya –Soy quien realiza la lluvia todos los años provocando la "Lluvia de flores" –mencionó

¿Pero los espíritus no viven por siempre? –preguntó Tsuna

No, simplemente vivimos un poco más que los humanos –dijo el pelinegro con algo de frustración

¿Y no existe una forma de qué no mueras? –preguntó Tsunayoshi mirando a Kyoya a los ojos con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuese buena

Me temo que no existe –dijo con frustración

Entonces te llevaré a la aldea –dijo el pequeño castaño, tal vez los ancianos supieran que se podía hacer

Si crees que llevarme al pueblo me salvará estás muy equivocado –dijo cortante el espíritu en sus ojos se demostraba frustración, pero Tsuna no sabía a qué se debía

Estoy seguro que… –fue interrumpido

¡No existe nada! ¡¿Entiendes?! –dijo sin dejar que el castaño terminará con lo que iba a decir –Si existiera forma yo lo sabría, pero no se puede hacer más que aceptar el destino, ahora déjame en paz –dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar dejando atrás al castaño que iba detrás de él pero no era tan rápido como el espíritu

De un momento a otro Tsunayoshi perdió de vista a Kyoya, estaba desesperado buscándolo, no quería dejarlo morir, no aceptaría la inminente muerte del espíritu que lo había salvado.

Las hora pasaban y Tsuna creía haber ya recorrido todo el bosque, pero sin rastros de aquel espíritu, derrotado y triste, decidió cesar la búsqueda y tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba, logro salir de las profundidades del bosque y se dirigió a casa.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Dentro de su casa, algo inquieto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ni en cómo ayudar a Kyoya, cansado, camino hasta la habitación y se recostó boca arriba en su cama, mientras miraba el techo de fuerte madera, repasaba lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el bosque.

Realmente no sé qué podría hacer… –dijo Tsunayoshi en un susurro y sin saber en qué momento le entró el sueño se quedó dormido

*** ~Namimori~ ***

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando llegaron Takeshi y Hayato a casa, cuando entraron a esta con un "hemos regresado" y no vieron señales de Tsunayoshi, decidieron ver si estaba en el cuarto.

Y afirmativamente, ahí se encontraba el castaño, descansando con una expresión de tranquilidad, muy diferente a como se sentía el castaño.

¿Debería despertarlo? –preguntó Hayato

No, dejémoslo descansar un poco más, preparemos la cena y luego lo despertamos –dijo Takeshi

Los mayores se quedaron viendo al pequeño castaño con ternura para después dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la sencilla cena. Y no fueron más de veinte minutos los que tardaron para realizarla, consistía en sándwiches de jamón con queso y unas rodajas de zanahoria para acompañar.

Hayato se dirigió a la recámara y se acercó a Tsunayoshi para despertarlo.

Tsu, oye, Tsu, despierta –dijo suavemente y zarandeó un poco el hombro del mencionado

¿Sí? –dijo adormilado, sentándose en la cama para ver a su hermano, se talló los ojos para mejorar la vista

Ya está la cena, ven, vamos –dijo el peli-plata tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama

Tsuna aceptó la ayuda y se dirigió junto a Gokudera al comedor, al estar ahí pudo observar los platos ya servidos junto a unas tazas de té, se sentó en una silla esperando ver a Takeshi, quién apareció después con una tetera.

Has despertado ya, bello durmiente –bromeó el hermano mayor sirviendo el té en cada taza, para después sentarse a un lado de Hayato y frente de Tsunayoshi

Sí –dijo el castaño sonriendo, pero al recordar la tarde de ese día su sonrisa se desvaneció

Los mayores lo notaron, pero sin saber cómo mejorar la situación continuaron la cena en silencio, fue Tsunayoshi quien rompió el silencio.

¿Cómo les ha ido hoy en el trabajo? –preguntó

Todo iba bien, hasta que llego la hora de cerrar y dos tipos entraron e hicieron una orden, y como nunca nos negamos ante ninguna preparamos lo que pidieron, incluso cuando ya habíamos limpiado todos los trastes y utensilios; para cuando lo que pidieron estaba listo uno de los hombres dijo "Esto no es lo que pedimos", todos intentamos convencerlo de lo contrario, pero el hombre no nos escuchaba y pidió otra cosa, cuando estuvo lista el otro hombre dijo "¿Es qué son idiotas?, esto no nos gusta", tras eso yo y otros compañeros sacamos a patadas a esos hombres y tuvimos que limpiar de nuevo los platos –comentó Hayato

¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Takeshi? –preguntaron Tsuna y Hayato

Bien, hoy sucedió algo gracioso, el pan esta mañana se nos acabó rápido y entonces nos pusimos a realizar más, pero hubo un momento de descuido y se quemó una charola de pan y debimos de realizarlo de nuevo –dijo riéndose a lo que los hermanos menores se quedaron pensando que había de gracioso en que el pan se quemara, sin más sacudieron la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y continuar con su cena

¿Y qué has hecho hoy? –preguntó Takeshi a Tsuna –Se te ve un poco desanimado

Tsunayoshi se tomo su tiempo para responder, sabía que sus hermanos se darían cuenta de su ánimo, no podía esconderles nada, estaba pensando en cómo explicaría lo sucedido ese día y mientras jugaba con una rodaja de zanahoria, decidió que responder.

Hoy fui al bosque para buscar al chico que me salvó del oso ayer para agradecerle, por suerte lo encontré, pero él no estaba muy feliz parecía muy triste y frustrado, le pregunté la causa y me respondió que era porque pronto moriría –relató Tsuna su mirada estaba dirigida a la rodaja de zanahoria de su plato –Le pregunté también si había un modo de ayudarle, su respuesta lamentablemente fue negativa y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor

Oh, hermanito –dijo Hayato –En momentos como estos es mejor pasar el tiempo con él y que sea feliz con la compañía de alguien –Takeshi asintió con la cabeza

Hayato tiene razón –dijo Takeshi

Ya veo –susurró Tsuna –Haré lo que pueda y estaré a su lado

Bien –dijeron sus hermanos

Tras terminar con la cena y la charla, Tsunayoshi se quedó lavando los platos mientras sus hermanos iban a descansar. Tsunayoshi aún trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer por aquel espíritu.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

A la mañana siguiente, despertó junto con sus hermanos y desayunaron los tres; luego de la partida de los mayores Tsunayoshi preparó dos sándwiches y los colocó en una pequeña canasta y acto seguido salió de la casa rumbo al bosque a encontrar al espíritu.

El camino al bosque era fácil, sin embargo adentrarse y recordar el camino no lo eran, pero Tsunayoshi estaba decidido a entrar y encontrar a Kyoya. Tras una larga búsqueda por el bosque, al fin encontró al chico de cabellos negros, se encontraba en un árbol y lo miraba con gesto de molestia.

¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó mirando al castaño desde lo alto del árbol

Visitándote –respondió

No te lo he pedido –dijo fríamente

No se supone que lo hicieras –dijo Tsuna y, al contrario de Kyoya, mostró una cálida sonrisa, observó como Kyoya daba un respingo y desviaba la mirada– ¿Podrías bajar de ahí? -preguntó el castaño

De acuerdo -dijo para luego bajar con gracia del árbol, como si de una pluma se tratase

Gracias, Kyoya –dijo Tsunayoshi– ¿Quieres? Los he preparado esta mañana -preguntó Tsuna mostrando lo que traía en la canasta, Kyoya dudo un poco, pero acepto el sándwich

Ambos estaban comiendo un sándwich, solos, rodeados de árboles y el canto de los pajarillos, ellos no se atrevían a romper la tranquilidad del bosque, incluso cuando acabaron de comer.

El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, era un silencio relajante, un silencio que producía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podrían escuchar los pensamientos del otro; las hojas caían, los pajarillos cantaban y el viento soplaba con tranquilidad.

¿Sabes? Realmente no quiero que mi tiempo de existencia acabe, amo este bosque, esta tierra, amo a Namimori –dijo Kyoya rompiendo el silencio y siendo escuchado por Tsuna –Mi vida sería aún más prolongada si estuviera protegiendo al cielo y a las nubes, pero elegí a Namimori y su hermoso bosque y la verdad no me arrepiento de haber decidido protegerlos

Me alegra que hayas decidido proteger nuestra tierra, yo también amo a Namimori, a sus verdes prados y tierra fértil –dijo Tsunayoshi –Pero probablemente, lo que más me gusta es la lluvia de flores, desde siempre vivo esperando todos los años el día de la lluvia de flores

La primera vez que la realicé fue porque quería darles un regalo a los habitantes que mantienen hermosos los prados y la tierra, además cuidan de los animales y toman lo necesario –explicó con aire soñador Kyoya –Soy un espíritu elemental de la nube, pero no sabía si hacer que lloviera y que el viento arrastrará las flores de los campos altos les gustaría, es un alivio que te guste, Tsunayoshi –dijo sonriéndole

Si lo has hecho como un regalo, posiblemente nos has hecho el regalo más hermoso y nos lo das año con año, todos en Namimori disfrutamos de la lluvia de flores, incluso los que vienen de otras tierras –dijo con gran felicidad y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, agregó: Que hagas algo tan hermoso por los demás, hace que no quepa la duda de que eres un ser hermoso también

Kyoya se sonrojó abruptamente, nadie nunca le había reconocido su trabajo por cuidar lo que más amaba y mucho menos recibir tan bellas y amables palabras acerca de sus actos y acerca de su persona, Kyoya le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño castaño.

Gracias... –dijo Kyoya sin saber qué más agregar

No tienes porqué agradecerme, me alegra haberte conocido, Kyoya –dijo Tsuna mirando hacia el cielo

A mí también –dijo Kyoya, siguiendo la mirada del castaño hacia el cielo

Cuando el cielo comenzó a matizar, Kyoya acompañó a Tsunayoshi hasta la salida del bosque y al llegar al final se tuvieron que despedir, no sin antes de que Tsunayoshi prometiera ir al día siguiente para verse de nuevo y que Kyoya aceptara.

Tras separarse de Kyoya, Tsunayoshi caminó hasta su casa, él estaba sonriendo, recordaba aquella tarde con el espíritu y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa y entró.

Sus hermanos no tardaron en llegar.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Para cuando Takeshi y Hayato entraron a la casa se encontraron con su hermano totalmente emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, se encontraba barriendo, pero no había mucho que barrer, pensaron que era para sacar tal emoción, la actitud de Tsuna hoy, contrastaba con la actitud de Tsuna ayer.

Hola, te ves muy feliz hoy –dijo Hayato, provocando un respingo en Tsunayoshi, quien no había notado la presencia de sus hermanos

H-hola, me siento feliz –dijo soltando una pequeña risilla –Logré pasar un buen rato con Kyoya, aunque aún me duele que en un momento tendrá que morir -comentó y con lo último dicho perdió unos momentos su sonrisa

Bueno, pero contigo sé que al menos disfrutará su vida por lo que le resta –dijo Takeshi revolviendo los castaños cabellos de su hermanito

Tras eso lo tres se dispusieron a preparar la cena, se proponían hacer arroz con carne y verduras, Hayato hizo el arroz, mientras que Takeshi cocinó la carne y Tsunayoshi se encargó de cortar verduras, luego las añadieron a la carne y sirvieron junto al arroz.

Colocaron los cubiertos y platos, sirvieron la comida y también sacaron vasos, Tsunayoshi se encargó de servir el agua de la jarra en los tres vasos colocados, después se sentaron a degustar su comida.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue hoy a ustedes? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Bien, hoy no hubo locos e incrementó la clientela en el restaurante, estábamos realmente apresurados, pero fue muy divertido y logramos atender a todos –comentó Hayato

A mí también me fue muy bien, tuvimos el doble de ventas y nos pusimos atentos a la hora de meter las charolas al horno –mencionó Takeshi –Una señora que era de otro lugar nos dijo que el pan que hacemos era el mejor que había probado a lo largo de su recorrido por varios lugares –agregó feliz

Vaya, qué bien, parece qué o nos va bien a todos o nos va mal, ¿Recuerdan ayer? no nos fue bien –comentó Tsunayoshi notando el divertido detalle

Tienes razón –dijeron sus hermanos

Continuaron comiendo y charlando, para cuando terminaron Tsunayoshi se dispuso a lavar los trastes mientras que sus hermanos acomodaban la mesa, para luego irse a dormir.

Falta poco para la lluvia de flores, me pregunto... ¿Cuánto más vivirá Kyoya? –dijo mientras paraba unos segundos su tarea de lavar

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Por la mañana tras irse sus hermanos, Tsunayoshi empezó sus tareas del día, siendo la primera el lavar la ropa, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba un lavadero y una pileta de agua. Comenzando a lavar, empezó a tararear una canción infantil de Namimori y continuó así un largo rato, hasta que por fin logró terminar de lavar toda la ropa y la puso a secar colocándola en dos largo lazos.

Posteriormente se dispuso a lavar los trastes del desayuno y al terminar tomó una bolsa tejida y el dinero que le dejaron sus hermanos, iría a comprar comida al mercado. Tras una larga caminata, ya se encontraba en el mercado comprando lo necesario para los próximos días, llevaba en la bolsa zanahorias, jitomates, arroz, frijoles, entre otras cosas.

También quería comprar algo de frutas y llevó manzanas y peras. Al terminar y estar en la salida del mercado vio que una señora tenía problemas para llevar sus bolsas, así que se acercó a ella.

Disculpe, ¿Quiere que le ayude? –preguntó amablemente Tsunayoshi

¿En serio?, me serías de mucha ayuda muchacho –dijo la señora sonriendo con alivio y entonces Tsunayoshi cargó algunas de las bolsas de la señora

Caminó siendo guiado por la señora hasta su casa, en el camino la señora mencionó que tenía que comprar mucho porque tenía siete niños en casa y otros dos muchachos grandes trabajando con su padre. Llegaron al cabo de un rato y la señora lo invitó a pasar a su casa, Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa se disculpó diciendo que ya tenía que volver a casa, se despidió y se marchó.

Rumbo a su casa, pasó por la plaza del lugar y ahí vio al jefe del pueblo junto a otras personas, parece que estaban solucionando un problema, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa y al entrar dejó las compras en la mesa y tomó dos manzanas, por fin había terminado sus quehaceres y podría dirigirse a ver a Kyoya al bosque.

Entró al bosque y estuvo buscando a Kyoya un largo tiempo, no lo encontraba, y mientras más se adentraba en el bosque, más crecía su temor porque ya hubiese ocurrido lo inevitable, tras ese pensamiento Tsunayoshi comenzó a correr por el bosque, cuando paso por el río se escuchó un sonido entre las ramas desde lo alto de los árboles y cuando iba a voltear hacia arriba una voz femenina lo detuvo.

¡N-no voltees! –gritó una chica desde arriba

¿Qué? –fue lo único que Tsuna pudo decir al sentirse sorprendido, la persona arriba del árbol bajó con la gracia de un pluma, entonces recordó a Kyoya

Hmmp, de todos los días que me quedan, justo este me pasa esto –mencionó la chica, Tsunayoshi la observó detenidamente, tenía el cabello largo de un color negro, ojos de un color metálico y traía un kimono azul casi morado justo del mismo color que el de Kyoya, la chica se sonrojó al sentirse observada

¿K-Kyoya? –preguntó indeciso el castaño, la chica se dio la vuelta y asintió, estaba sonrojada, pero Tsuna no lo notó

Ah –suspiró pesadamente –Mira, los espíritus tienen la capacidad de cambiar de forma y últimamente he estado muy debilitado como para poder mantener mi forma normal siempre y pues, sin querer, he cambiado a una chica –explicó Kyoya un tanto avergonzado

Vaya, por como lo dices parece ser totalmente problemático, Kyoya –dijo Tsunayoshi soltando una pequeña risilla

N-no es gracioso, ¡No te rías, Tsunayoshi! –dijo Kyoya apretando sus puños y dirigiéndole una terrible mirada, Tsuna dejó de reír

Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –dijo con asombro el castaño

Sí, ¿Por qué te asombras? –preguntó Kyoya mirándolo directamente con el entrecejo fruncido, eso le daba un aire gracioso, parecía una chica enojada porque no le daban algo

Creí que no confiabas en mí como para llamarme por mi nombre –dijo con una cálida sonrisa

No era eso, sólo no estaba seguro de si podría llamarte por tu nombre –dijo Kyoya y desviando la mirada continuó –No convivo mucho con las personas

Cielos, ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes? –Preguntó –Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes podríamos haber convivido mucho más tiempo, antes de que tú... antes de que tú… –Tsunayoshi no lograba completar lo último y parecía que si la completaba se echaría a llorar

Antes de que yo muera –sentenció Kyoya, su fémina voz hizo más doloroso para Tsuna escuchar esa frase –También yo lamento no haberte conocido antes, me agradas mucho, pero aún si no te conocí antes, me alegro de haberlo hecho ahora, no nos lamentemos por lo que pudo ser y mejor disfrutemos el presente –dijo sonriendo

T-tienes razón –devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Quieres comer una manzana? –preguntó tratando de dejar atrás el dolor

Sí –respondió Kyoya

Se sentaron a orillas del río y comieron su manzana, también charlaban haciéndose mutuamente preguntas para conocerse mejor.

¿Y los espíritus nacen así como así o también tienen padres? –preguntó un tanto curioso Tsuna

Bueno... Tenemos padres, sin embargo no somos muy apegados, a corta edad uno elige qué quiere proteger, pero cuando eres un espíritu elemental normalmente te dedicas a cuidar algo de tu elemento y pues ser elemento nube requiere estar apegado al cielo y tener que verlo todo desde la lejanía y no quería eso –respondió Kyoya

Ya veo, es muy interesante –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Tienes algún tipo de trabajo? –preguntó Kyoya

No, asisto a la escuela, donde aprendo cosas, sin embargo, siempre que se acerca la lluvia de flores nos dan un descanso –comentó, respondiendo a la pregunta de Kyoya

¿Tienes algún hermano? –preguntó el castaño

No, no tengo –respondió el espíritu – ¿Y tú? –preguntó luego

Sí, bueno... es algo complicado, yo no recuerdo a mis padres y estaba en un orfanato, ahí viví junto a Hayato Gokudera y Takeshi Yamamoto y otros niños sin padres, por razones que desconozco se tuvo que cerrar el orfanato, pero una señora nos adoptó a Hayato, Takeshi y a mí, ella estaba viuda y nunca pudo tener hijos por eso se encargó de criarnos y cuidarnos, cuando yo tenía diez, Nana, así se llamaba la mujer, murió por una enfermedad –dijo Tsunayoshi, siendo atentamente escuchado por Kyoya

¿Y entonces qué hicieron? –preguntó Kyoya

Pues el mayor de los tres, Takeshi, empezó a trabajar en distintos lugares y luego también empezó a trabajar Hayato, ellos no me dejaron ayudarles y me dijeron que fuese a la escuela, actualmente trabaja Takeshi en la panadería y Hayato en el restaurante que está en la entrada a Namimori –dijo Tsunayoshi

Vaya, parece que es algo difícil vivir en el pueblo –mencionó Kyoya

¿Nunca has estado el pueblo? –preguntó confuso

Sí, pero no sé lo qué es vivir ahí –explicó Kyoya

Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Tsunayoshi – ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? -preguntó

¿Ahora? –cuestionó sorprendido Kyoya

Sí, vamos –dijo Tsuna levantándose del suelo y tomando la mano de Kyoya quién se sorprendió al contacto del humano, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del bosque y poco antes de salir una luz violeta cubrió a Kyoya sorprendiendo a Tsunayoshi

Oh, al fin volví a la normalidad –dijo con su voz masculina nuevamente, mientras que se miraba las manos para confirmarlo

¿Así es cómo cambias de forma? ¿Con una luz violeta? –preguntó emocionado Tsunayoshi, era como magia, en un segundo era una chica y al otro volvió a ser un chico

Pues más o menos, tengo que tener en la mente lo que quiero ser o a lo que quiero cambiar y tener la voluntad de que ocurrirá el cambio, entonces me cubre la luz violeta, pero más que luz son llamas –explico Kyoya

¡Increíble! –exclamó el castaño –Bueno, vamos a recorrer un poco el pueblo –dijo Tsunayoshi y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Kyoya

Dejaron atrás el bosque y ya se encontraban en la plaza de pueblo, parecía que se llevaría a cabo un baile, entonces Tsuna recordó cuando pasó por ahí y vio al jefe del pueblo y pensó que tal vez eso estaban preparando.

¡Tienes suerte! –dijo Tsunayoshi con gran emoción

¿Eh, por qué? –preguntó con confusión el espíritu

Porque podrás ver como los del pueblo de la tierra que proteges se divierten con música y baile –respondió sonriendo

Ya veo –dijo mientras devolvía la sonrisa

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y ya había un grupo de mujeres con lindas ropas tradicionales empezando un baile y luego les seguían los que podrían ser sus esposos, el hermoso baile, la dulce música y el armonioso ambiente, hicieron sentir a Kyoya un regocijo por poder ver felices a los habitantes de las tierras que el tanto protegió.

Tsunayoshi miró a Kyoya, podía notar que toda su atención se centraba en el entorno, admirando el espectáculo, y sintiendo el viento de la noche junto a las lejanas estrellas que brillaban cerca de la luna, Tsunayoshi deseó que el tiempo se detuviese y que la felicidad reinase por siempre entre Namimori, Kyoya y él. Sin embargo, como cruel respuesta del destino, Kyoya empezó a tener un gesto de molestia en el rostro, para luego toser con fuerza, Tsuna, saliendo de la ensoñación, rodeó a Kyoya para alejarlo de la multitud.

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tsunayoshi con preocupación

Sí… Estoy bie… –fue interrumpido por otro tosido y un quejido de absoluto dolor, al toser nuevamente y cubrirse la boca con su mano, al retirarla se pudo ver como esta tenía sangre y de la boca de Kyoya un hilo de sangre resbalaba, Tsunayoshi estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Kyoya… –dijo el castaño, con su camisa limpió el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su boca y recordó tener un pañuelo en el bolsillo, con eso limpió la mano del espíritu – ¿Qué debería hacer?

P-por favor –pidió el pelinegro con una voz que transmitía el dolor que debería estar sintiendo –Déjame continuar viendo el baile

Pero tu estado es terrible –dijo Tsunayoshi, las lagrimas comenzaron un recorrido por su mejilla – ¡No quiero que mueras! –exclamó en medio llanto, con la manga de su yukata, Kyoya limpió las lagrimas del castaño, mirándolo con un atisbo de dolor

Ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes hacer nada para evitar mi muerte –dijo Kyoya con calma, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad al castaño –Pero no quiero morir sin ver como lo que protegí es feliz tras mi resguardo, ¿Podrías acompañarme? –terminó de decir, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa sin esfuerzo, pero sincera

De acuerdo –dijo intentando parar sus sollozos, no importaba cuantas veces reflexionara que no había forma de ayudar al espíritu, nunca sería tan fuerte como para aceptarlo sin más, se limpio un poco las lágrimas y sonrío muy débilmente y se acercó con Kyoya de nuevo junto a la multitud para seguir viendo los bailes

Ambos estaban juntos y ambos escondían algo para sí, Kyoya estaba escondiendo el terrible dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo y contenía las ganas de toser aún con el ardor en la garganta lo contenía por Tsunayoshi y este escondió su tristeza y desanimo por lo que pronto sucedería, aún con las ganas de llorar, contenía las lagrimas por Kyoya y le regalaba destellantes sonrisas aunque en parte fuesen falsas.

Para luego de una hora, los bailes y los correteos de los niños pequeños terminaron, Tsunayoshi se empeñó en acompañar a Kyoya a inicios del bosque, pero el trayecto estuvo silencioso ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, temían que al hablar lo que escondían para sí se desmoronase y el otro se diese cuenta. Despedirse les fue igual de doloroso, aún cuando fue una despedida simple.

Mañana volveré… espero que podamos vernos –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, pero el tono de su voz le delataba

Sí… –se limitó a decir Kyoya, el ardor era tal que no podría articular una oración completa sin toser, Tsuna se dio la media vuelta y se retiro del lugar

En su camino de vuelta a casa, Tsunayoshi pensaba si sus hermanos estarían preocupados por no verlo en la casa, porque era más que obvio que ya habían regresado del trabajo, luego pensó en lo sucedido ese día, había sido divertido y el hubiese deseado que todo el día continuase divertido, pero la vida era algo cruel cuando quería, quiso pensar en otras cosas y divagando por su mente recordó que en cuatro días sería la lluvia de flores, inevitablemente volvió a pensar en Kyoya, ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para realizarla?, ¿Acaso su muerte sería antes de aquel día?, ¿Podría despedirse de Kyoya el día de su partida?

Sin quererlo, empezó a llorar, ya no sabía bien el porqué, solo se sentía conmocionado, había tenido tantas emociones en un día que se sentía fatigado, se preguntaba, aún caminando hacia su casa, el motivo de su llanto, pensó que se sentía adolorido porque desde la muerte de aquella mujer que lo cuidó a él y sus hermanos, le tenía miedo a la muerte y más al no poder despedirse, pues cuando su "madre" murió por la enfermedad, él se encontraba en la pequeña escuela de Namimori y para cuando regresó a casa vio Hayato llorando junto a Takeshi y el doctor que cuidaba de su madre estaba serio, Tsunayoshi estaba muy triste y lloraba sin parar, él no se pudo despedir y tampoco entregarle el pequeño dibujo que le hizo en la escuela. Aún recordaba ese momento, se sintió devastado.

También pensó que podía sentirse así debido a que Kyoya era importante para él, aunque no lo conocía de toda la vida y tampoco sabía mucho de él, se sentía tranquilo a su lado y demostraba confianza con él, además de que dedicó su vida a cuidar el lugar donde había nacido. Kyoya parecía ser su único amigo.

Y así, abstraído en sus pensamientos, llegó a casa por inercia y antes de entrar se limpió la cara que estaba mojada por las lagrimas, ya no lloraba y esperaba que no se vieran rojos sus ojos, luego de cortos segundos decidió entrar en casa.

Llegué –anunció Tsunayoshi pero nadie le respondió, se dirigió al cuarto y tampoco había nadie, esperaba que sus hermanos no le estuviesen buscando por ahí, pero no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de esperarles despierto, se acostó en su cama y durmió

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Al día siguiente Tsunayoshi asistió a ver a Kyoya, y al día siguiente también, y al siguiente de ese nuevamente.

Se encontraban los dos en una rama de un gran árbol, Kyoya había comentado que le gustaba la vista que se daba desde los árboles y entonces Tsunayoshi comprendió porqué se encontraba en uno cada que lo visitaba, decidieron subir a unos de los árboles más altos y sentarse a charlar sobre una rama que les resistiera a los dos. Por suerte, Tsunayoshi era bueno trepando árboles.

Mañana será la lluvia de flores… –mencionó el castaño y Kyoya lo miro – ¿Estarás bien?

No tienes que preocuparte, la lluvia ocurrirá y yo… estaré bien –dijo Kyoya con desconfianza en lo último, pero le sonrío a Tsunayoshi para brindarle confianza, últimamente Kyoya sonreía mucho para el castaño que él mismo se sentía un poco extraño

De acuerdo –dijo el castaño devolviendo la sonrisa

¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? –le preguntó el pelinegro

¿M-mi flor favorita? –Repitió por lo sorpresivo de la pregunta, recordó fácilmente cual era –Son los crisantemos de color naranja, a mi madre le encantaban y a mí también –respondió

Ya veo –dijo Kyoya –La violeta es mi flor favorita –comentó después

Las violetas crecen mucho por aquí –dijo Tsunayoshi y recordó que también caían en la lluvia de flores

Sí, me gusta mucho su color y siempre las puedo ver –dijo Kyoya y señalo hacia algún lugar, Tsunayoshi siguió la dirección y observó que a unos metros hacia abajo había un lugar donde esas flores crecían

Supongo que te gustan demasiado –dijo sonriendo el castaño

Y así continuaron, hasta que el sol se escondió y Tsunayoshi debía de marcharse enseguida a casa, sus hermanos se habían preocupado por él aquel día y el castaño no quería hacerles pasar más preocupación y problemas. Aunque sus hermanos también eran muy comprensivos.

Tras despedirse de Kyoya, se fue rumbo a su casa, en el camino pudo notar que varias nubes empezaban a acumularse en el cielo.

Mañana lloverán flores con agua perfumada… y será hermoso, como siempre –dijo para sí sin despegar su vista del nublado cielo nocturno

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Al fin en su casa, solo restaba esperar a sus hermanos, decidió limpiar la mesa y barrer un poco el frente de la casa para matar un poco de tiempo, pero apenas iba a salir a limpiar el frente vio a sus hermanos llegar, entraron y Tsunayoshi pospuso la tarea.

¿Cómo les fue? –les preguntó ya en la cocina

Realmente bien, aunque el trabajo fue muy agotador, llegaban y llegaban más personas al restaurante, pero logramos sincronizarnos bien para lograr atender a la mayor parte de la gente –comentó Hayato mientras empezaban a preparar la cena

A mí me fue igual, mucha gente pasó por la panadería, y apenas salía el pan del horno teníamos que empezar a hacer más, realmente la lluvia de flores atrae mucho a las personas –dijo Takeshi

Sí, últimamente he visto a muchas personas que no conozco pasear por el pueblo –comentó Tsunayoshi – ¿Qué hay para cenar hoy? –preguntó después

He traído un poco de pan recién hecho, ¿Qué tal si lo comemos con una taza de té con miel? –preguntó el mayor a sus hermanos quiénes asintieron con la cabeza

¿Está bien si el té es de jazmín? –preguntó Hayato mientras sacaba unas hojas con pequeñas flores secas, al ver que sus hermanos asintieron las colocó dentro de un pocillo con agua y las puso al fuego para que hirviera

En la mesa había una canasta con pan, Tsuna apenas se había percatado de ella, ni si quiera recordaba haberla visto a la llegada de sus hermanos, pero olvidando ese hecho se dirigió a la pequeña alacena de madera y sacó un tarro, cuyo contenido era miel de abeja.

Al cabo de unos minutos el té ya estaba listo, Hayato lo sirvió en las tazas con cuidado, Tsunayoshi tomó una cuchara y la adentró en el tarro de miel y luego con un movimiento circular vertió la miel. Tras eso se sentaron a la mesa para poder disfrutar juntos su cena.

¿Y cómo te fue a ti? –preguntó Hayato

Oh, bien, he estado en la plaza del pueblo, hay muchas personas de pueblo cercanos y otros lejanos, charlar con ellos fue interesante y después de eso fui a ver a Kyoya estuvimos charlando sobre la rama de un árbol –comentaba el castaño

Me alegro, realmente hay muchas personas, más que en otros años –decía Takeshi antes de tomar de su té

Sí y además los nubarrones de lluvia se están acumulando ya –mencionó Hayato –Creí que llovería justo cuando salía de trabajar en el restaurante

Lo mismo pensé –dijo Takeshi

Sí, espero estar cerca del bosque para cuando empiece a llover –deseó Tsunayoshi

Igual yo~ –dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo y rieron por la coincidencia

Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Kyoya? –pregunto Hayato

Pues, no tan bien, pero está estable –respondió Tsunayoshi, él aún nos les había comentado qué Kyoya era en realidad un espíritu – ¿Qué creen que pase si no volviese a suceder lo de la lluvia de flores? –preguntó el castaño, los mayores cruzaron esmeralda y ámbar miradas, creyeron que era un cambio de tema por el menor, sin embargo no era así, tenía mucho que ver, pero eso no lo sabían

Creo que la gente del pueblo se pondría triste –dijo Takeshi, Tsunayoshi miró a ver a Hayato pidiendo saber su respuesta, el asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el de cabellos negros

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber Hayato

Eh, pues, simple curiosidad –repuso con aire distraído –Es que a veces la naturaleza cambia de opinión, no quisiera que cambiará y no pudiésemos ver de nuevo una lluvia de flores –se excusó

No te preocupes, esperemos que no sea así –dijo en un agradable tono Takeshi

¡Sí! –dijo Tsunayoshi

Continuaron con lo poco que quedaba de su cena y al terminar, como siempre, Tsunayoshi se quedó a lavar los platos y tazas utilizadas, también lavó la servilleta de tela que antes de la cena mantenía al pan caliente y protegido del frío del anochecer. Tras acabar se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo solo pudo desear poder ver a Kyoya el día siguiente.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Por la mañana, Tsunayoshi se levantó antes que sus hermanos, se sentía muy emocionado por saber que ese día lloverían agua y flores en conjunto. En esos momentos se encontraba barriendo las hojas del frente de la casa, el día estaba obviamente nublado.

Cuando, poco después, le saludaron sus hermanos, empezaron entonces a preparar el desayuno, esa mañana sería huevo hervido con arroz. Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban en la mesa con los platos servidos y humeando un agradable olor.

¿Saldrán temprano hoy? –preguntaba Tsunayoshi

Yo más o menos a las dos –respondió Takeshi, luego él y Tsuna miraron a Hayato

Yo saldré igual a las dos, si no hay mucha gente en el restaurante –respondió el peli-plata

¿Les parece si nos encontramos cerca de la colina? –preguntó Tsunayoshi, sus hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa

Había una pequeña colina que dividía en dos partes al bosque, en esta colina era donde más crecían las flores, ese día, al llover y recibir un fuete viento todas las flores eran arrastras y volaban por el aire y el agua se impregnaba del aroma de las flores.

Terminaron de desayunar y los mayores se despidieron del castaño, tras la partida de estos se dispuso a lavar los trastes sucios, mientras que su mente viajaba a lo que podría pasar ese día.

Salió de casa para dirigirse al bosque, sus pies ya estaban acostumbrados a seguir esa dirección, Tsunayoshi pensaba que si cerrase lo ojos su cuerpo llegaría por sí solo hasta donde se encontraba con Kyoya. Poco pasó para que llegara al bosque.

¿Kyoya? –preguntó el castaño, buscando con la vista al pelinegro, al no oír respuesta continúo caminando más al fondo del bosque, los pajarillos adornaban el bosque con su canto

¿Kyoya? –volvió a repetir mirando a su alrededor, a unos pocos metros de él vio que algo se movía, eran flores tras un árbol, aunque parecía que estaban demasiado arriba de donde deberían estar

Tsunayoshi –dijo saliendo de detrás del árbol que Tsunayoshi miraba, Kyoya estaba mirando sorprendido al castaño, no lo esperaba tan temprano, por lo menos no ese día, en sus manos cargaba flores de diversos colores –Hola, creí que vendrías hasta que comenzará la lluvia –saludó acercándose al castaño

Quería pasar a verte antes de la lluvia –mencionó Tsuna –Pero parece que te encuentras ocupado –comentó bajando su vista a las flores que cargaba el pelinegro

Sí, son los preparativos que tengo que hacer para la lluvia de flores –dijo Kyoya

Ya veo –dijo Tsunayoshi

Luego de una corta charla, Tsunayoshi decidió retirarse del bosque para que Kyoya pudiese continuar con los preparativos de la lluvia y acordaron verse en la colina, la misma donde Tsuna acordó encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Por el camino de regreso se topó con Yuni.

¡Buenos días, Tsunayoshi! –dijo alegremente la chica

Buenos días, Yuni –respondió el saludo con una sonrisa

¿Estás emocionado por la lluvia de flores? –preguntó Yuni, se podía notar una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro

Por supuesto que sí –dijo Tsuna – ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó amablemente

Iré a comprar al mercado, hay tanta gente en la posada que atiende mi padre, que nos hemos quedado sin víveres –comentó Yuni –Incluso Gamma ha venido a ayudarnos

¿Te parece si te acompaño? Así terminarás más rápido –sugirió el castaño

¡Sí, está bien! –dijo Yuni y entonces ambos caminaron rumbo al mercado del pueblo, mientras charlaban animadamente

Una vez en el mercado Tsunayoshi seguía a Yuni mientras compraba y el cargaba parte de las cosas, pero para terminar antes la labor, Yuni le dijo a Tsunayoshi una parte de lo que quedaba por comprar y el dinero exacto para comprarlo.

Al ser pocas cosas, Tsunayoshi las consiguió todas en poco tiempo, luego volvió a encontrarse con Yuni quién ya había terminado también, ambos llevaban dos bolsas en las manos y estaban casi repletas.

¿Y tú ibas a llevar todo esto sola? –preguntó Tsunayoshi asombrado

Sí, suelo ser yo quien hace las compras y me he acostumbrado, aunque creo que hoy he comprado más que otros días –dijo Yuni

Ya veo –comentó Tsunayoshi – ¿Irás con Gamma a ver la lluvia de flores? –preguntó después

Sí, iremos a donde todos se reúnen, solo desde la colina se ven todas las flores –dijo respondió con un muy leve rubor –Realmente estoy muy feliz de poder ir con él

Te gusta mucho, ¿No es verdad? –dijo Tsunayoshi sonriéndole

Sí, estoy enamorada de él y quisiera decírselo hoy –dijo mientras el rubor aumentaba en la escala de rojo

Así que enamorada, eh –repitió Tsuna –Espero que te vaya bien –dijo dándole ánimos a su amiga, enamorarse, a él nunca le había pasado o por lo menos no aún, tampoco comprendía bien el significado de enamorarse

Yo también lo espero –dijo Yuni mirando al frente con una sonrisa

Y para ti, ¿Qué significa enamorarse? –preguntó Tsunayoshi, tomando por sorpresa a Yuni

Pues… pensar en la persona a quién quieres y preocuparte por ella, quererla mucho y brindarle tu amor, y pensar qué no serías nada si esa persona se va de tu vida –pronunció Yuni escogiendo las mejores palabras para describir enamorarse –O por lo menos eso creo yo –dijo después, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la posada que atendía el padre de Yuni, entonces entró junto con ella para dejar los víveres en la cocina y de paso, saludar a su padre, a quien no había visto en un tiempo. Tras eso, se retiró del lugar.

Aún quedaba un tiempo para que la lluvia comenzase, pero el olor a humedad ya inundaba al pueblo entero y las blancas nubes escalaban los grises. Decidió entonces pasar a la librería y saludar al dueño.

Como no quedaba tan lejos de la posada llegó en corto tiempo, al entrar fue recibido por el dueño, quien lo saludó amablemente.

Hola, Tsunayoshi –dijo Timoteo, el dueño –Qué sorpresa verte –comentó con alegría el anciano

No había venido y quería pasar a saludarlo –dijo Tsunayoshi

Muchas gracias, muchacho –dijo Timoteo – ¿Podría pedir tu ayuda para algo? –preguntó

Sí –respondió el castaño

Necesito colocar esta caja de madera arriba de esa estantería, pero no puedo levantar la caja –dijo Timoteo señalando una caja con algunos libros y objetos

De acuerdo –dijo Tsunayoshi, la caja estaba algo pesada, sin embargo logró alzarla por arriba de su cabeza y colocarla en la estantería

Luego de eso estuvo charlando con Timoteo y este le contaba sobre varios libros interesantes que tenía o que había leído últimamente, a Tsunayoshi le encanba escuchar lo que le relataba aquel hombre.

Pasado un tiempo ya era menos lo que faltaba para poder presenciar la lluvia de flores, Tsunayoshi se despidió entonces de Timoteo y salió de la librería, camino a la colina, Tsunayoshi pudo notar que ya no se veía tanta gente caminando por ahí, supuso que ya estarían en los alrededores del bosque.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Tsunayoshi miraba maravillado cuantas personas ya estaban cerca del bosque, en la colina o esparcidos entre los árboles, parecía todo perfecto.

¡Tsuna! –se escuchó a lo lejos, el castaño volteó su mirada en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, se trataba de Takeshi

Hola, Tsunayoshi –dijo Hayato cuando ya se encontraban juntos

Hola, ¿Salieron antes? –preguntó Tsuna

Sólo un poco, la verdad no había ya tanta gente en el restaurante y Takeshi comentaba lo mismo, entonces salimos un poco antes y nos encontramos en el camino –relataba lo sucedido Hayato

Parece que será muy divertido, hay mucha gente –comentó Takeshi

Sí, yo también lo cre… –dijo sin terminar, una gota de agua le había caído en la frente y luego otra más y otra, miró al cielo ahora más gris que antes, la lluvia había empezado y todos empezaban a alzar su mirada, recibiendo las gotas en la cara –Ya empezó –dijo feliz Tsunayoshi

La suave lluvia adquirió más fuerza con el viento, las gotas caían más rápido y el viento las arrastraba, pronto las flores de la colina fueron arrastradas por el viento mezclándose con el agua y mientras las flores volaban el agua empezaba a adquirir también un hermoso olor a flores. Nadie se preocupaba por sus ropas mojadas o si se pudiesen enfermar.

Todos estaban admirando la escena que les proporcionaba la naturaleza y Kyoya, aunque solo Tsunayoshi lo supiese, entonces recordó que también debía de encontrarse con Hibari, miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrarlo con la vista aunque el agua hacia la tarea un poco difícil, entonces lo vio detrás de un árbol un poco lejos, sus miradas chocaron pero algo había en el semblante de Hibari que no le agradaba a Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro rompió contacto con la mirada del castaño, eso no debía de ser nada bueno.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Tsunayoshi ya estaba corriendo y adentrándose al bosque, escuchó pisadas detrás de sí, eran sus hermanos, tal vez ya era hora de contar la verdad.

Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó detrás Takeshi, se llevaba unos metros de distancia con Tsunayoshi

Ehm, bien, Kyoya es… un espíritu y el siempre cuida de Namimori y también es quién crea la lluvia de flores, pero… pronto se acabará su tiempo en este mundo y… realmente no quiero que se vaya –explicó casi gritando, por el ruido que hacía la lluvia

Sus hermanos no dijeron nada, tal vez porque era tan sorpresivo que no tenían palabras, con lo que había dicho el castaño los mayores entendieron un poco mejor las cosas. En su intento por seguirle el ritmo a sus hermanos, Hayato tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, Takeshi volvió su vista hacia atrás viendo a Hayato y luego miró al frente donde iba desapareciendo Tsunayoshi, se debatía que debería hacer, pero decidió ayudar a Hayato, su pie se había torcido y no parecía poder caminar, Takeshi lo ayudo a levantarse y lo cargo en su espalda, siguió el rastro de Tsunayoshi, pero ya no podría correr.

Por su parte el castaño no dejaba de correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, tenía que encontrar a Kyoya, debía hacerlo, de repente en su mente se proyecto la imagen de la primera vez que lo había visto, el día en que lo visitó, cuando se convirtió en chica, su cuerpo como una pluma descendiendo desde lo alto de un árbol, su flor favorita, ya sabía por qué no quería que se fuera.

El agua de la lluvia le empapaba la cara y las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir de sus orbes castañas se mezclaban, una imagen más inundó a su cabeza, cuando estaban charlando a orillas del río, paro un segundo y volvió a correr con un rumbo fijo, el río.

Detuvo su correr, ahí estaba Kyoya mirando con asombro al castaño y dentro de sí no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ver al castaño, el cuerpo de Kyoya estaba muy pálido, para cuando Tsunayoshi pudo recuperar el aliento, Kyoya le ganó la palabra.

Tsuna…yoshi, creo que… está será la última vez que nos veamos –dijo con un tono triste y amargo mirando con esos ojos metálicos a los castaños lagrimosos de Tsuna

Kyoya… –el castaño no sabía bien qué decir, pero se acercó a Kyoya y le tocó la mejilla, su estado no era para nada bueno –Yo… ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto justo ahora? –dijo triste Tsunayoshi

Es inevitable –respondió sin mucha fuerza Kyoya

Ya sé por qué me duele tanto que te vayas… –empezó a decir el castaño –Kyoya… yo me enamoré de ti en este corto tiempo –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que expresaba tristeza, amargura y cierto toque de felicidad

Tsunayoshi… -el espíritu se había quedado sin palabras aunque estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ese humano podría ser justo lo mismo, después de todo, si logró amar en lo largo de su vida, lástima que era justo cuando su vida debía de extinguirse –Yo también –respondió Kyoya

¿Sabes? En el pueblo dicen que si te besas con la persona que te amas, el día de la lluvia de flores, estarán destinados a estar juntos por siempre, ¿Crees qué sea verdad? –dijo Tsunayoshi su mano aún estaba posada en la mejilla del pelinegro y sus miradas se encontraban muy cerca

Kyoya sabía que eso no era verdad, o por lo menos no creía en eso, pero si estaba frente a la persona que quería más en el mundo, incluso tal vez más que Namimori, lo intentaría.

Tsunayoshi, por favor, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Namimori? –pidió Kyoya y se fue acercando a los labios del castaño hasta unir los labios de ambos, en ese beso había muchos sentimientos, tristeza, amargura, cariño y todo lo que Kyoya sentía por Namimori, en ese beso el pelinegro se encargó de pasarle el "relevo" para cuidar a Namimori

Sus labios se separaron poco a poco y ambos se miraban con tristeza, porque ambos entendían que ese era un adiós definitivo.

Quiero que veas esto –dijo Kyoya y utilizando su poca energía, del suelo empezaron a crecer hermosos crisantemos naranjas junto con lindas violetas –Creo que esto nos representará aún si nos separamos –dijo y de los ojos de Tsunayoshi emanaron más lágrimas

Para –dijo Tsunayoshi mirando el cuerpo del chico, parecía que pronto se volvería invisible –Detente, estás usando tus últimas energías –sollozó el castaño

Eso no importa, quiero que crezcan estás flores antes de que mi vida se termine –dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro

Cuando las flores terminaron de crecer, se acercó nuevamente a Tsunayoshi y volvió a unir sus labios, Kyoya estaba desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas de luz y cuando la mayor parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido se separó de Tsunayoshi y susurró un: Adiós, Tsuna.

El castaño no paraba de llorar y de pronto un estruendoso trueno se escuchó por toda Namimori, Tsunayoshi estaba viendo desaparecer la última partícula de luz que minutos antes era parte de Kyoya, él también susurró entonces un: Adiós, Kyoya.

Takeshi y Hayato habían visto la triste escena entre el espíritu y su pequeño hermano, tras la desaparición del espíritu, Takeshi se acercó, bajando a Hayato, a Tsunayoshi para consolarlo, el castaño antes de abrazar su hermano mayor admiró las flores que crecían juntas, se dio la vuelta y continuó llorando mientras la lluvia aún lo empapaba y un lejano olor a flores lo inundó.

*** ~Namimori~ ***

Se dice que luego de eso el hermano menor estudió mucho y se reunía con el jefe del pueblo para aprender acerca de cómo proteger a todos y después se volvió el jefe del pueblo e impulsó a seguir adelante a los ciudadanos –dijo Giotto en la última parte de la historia –También dicen que cada cierto tiempo en una parte del bosque crecen flores violetas y naranjas –comentó dando por terminada la historia

Qué buena leyenda –comentó G

Has podido entretenerme, nufufu~ –dijo Deamon

Interesante –se limitó a decir Alaude

Creo que es un poco triste –comentó Lampo

En fin, a mí también me gustó cuando la escuché, es una leyenda que casi nadie conoce –dijo Giotto –Pero basta de historias y charlas ya tengo sueño –dijo bostezando

Bien, bien, entonces entremos a las tiendas de campaña –dijo G

Yo igual ya quiero dormir –dijo Daemon, Alaude y Lampo asintieron, también se sentían con cansancio

Y así todos se metieron a su respectiva tienda de campaña para poder descansar un poco y poder despertarse temprano en la mañana. Una oleada de aire pasó por el bosque agitando el pequeño tallo de dos flores, qué casualmente una era una violeta y la otra flor presentaba un color naranja.

* * *

;~; Bueno, para las personas que hayan conseguido terminar de leer este súper-largo oneshot, ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gustó?, ¿No les gustó?, ¿Merece reviews?, ¿Qué les pareció el final?, ¿Les gustó la historia?

Por mi parte puedo decir que me divertí escribiendo y pues quería darle ese toque dramático (?). La verdad muchas gracias a Iceen y espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no.

En fin, lo me queda decir:

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


End file.
